


Fake Relationship

by korrasamishipper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasamishipper/pseuds/korrasamishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra needs help getting through a family dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you find mistakes in my writing or something that doesn't make sense and needs clarification please tell me, I want to improve my writing so it's a big help.  
> If you want to check out my tumblr, my user name is korrasamishipper

Korra paced the dock impatiently as she waited for Mako to show up. The ferry was leaving in twenty minutes and he was still not here. Korra knew that what she asked for was a lot, but he agreed to do it so why wasn’t he here yet. Ten more minutes passed before he finally showed up, two large suitcases in his hands.

“What the hell Mako!” Korra was ready to strangle him, and she would have if she didn’t desperately need his help.

“Sorry! The chief called me in for an emergency. Korra I can’t go with you, the triads messed up big time and we need all hands on deck, I’m sorry,” as sincere as he sounded Korra was about to go all “avatar state” on his ass.

“But don’t worry I brought back up,” he said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder. Korra looked behind him to see Asami getting a suitcase out from the trunk of her car.

“Asami?” Korra felt, and probably looked very confused. “She’s going to pretend instead of you?”

“Yes, you see it all worked out,” he said in a cheery voice.

“Hey Korra,” Asami seemed very energetic and giddy as she jogged over to them. “Or should I call you babe?” Her goofy grin spread ear to ear as she put her arm around Korra and gave her a big, sloppy smooch on her cheek.

“You seem a bit too happy to be doing this,” said Korra as she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand, “you can at least wait until we get to my parents’ house.”

“But this will be so much fun! We can snuggle, and be all cute together and no one will even know it’s all pretend!” Korra was starting to doubt her plan would work since Asami seemed way more invested than she did and they weren’t even there yet.

Her parents radioed her, inviting her to a family dinner. All her relatives would be there from both sides and she didn’t know which was worse, the depressing lineage from her father’s side, or her mom’s extremely jolly, loud, numerous cousins. But if there was anything she hated more than the clash of the two families, it was the fact that every time they got together they would gang up on her and interrogate her about her love life. Well this time she had a plan: bring Mako over, have him pretend to be her boyfriend, and peacefully resume her life. Except Mako, that jerk, decided that protecting the innocents was more important and now she was stuck with Asami, who seemed a bit too happy to fill his shoes.

The ferry blew it’s horn signaling five minutes till departure, and Korra sighed in defeat. “Fine, but I know you’re doing this because you know they’ll embarrass me and tell stories about when I was young, and stuff.”

“Of course Korra, I wouldn’t miss out on that for anything in the world,” her grin getting wider.

“You guys need to go, it’s about to leave.” Mako picked up their luggage and carried it over to the baggage cart. As he went back he hugged them both, once again apologized to Korra about not being able to go, and told Asami that she had to retell all the stories about Korra when they got back, which she said she was going to do anyway.

The girls boarded the ferry, Asami clinging to Korra’s arm.

“Oh boy,” said Korra as they set out on their wonderful adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's back from her "vacation" with Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the people wanted another chapter, so here you go people.

Korra got back from her trip with Asami two days ago, and now she was standing in front of Bolin’s apartment waiting impatiently for him to open the door. As she was about to knock again, Bolin cracked open the door and Korra stormed in.

“Whoa, where’s the fire Korra?”

“Something happened,” she said as she fidgeted with her hands, looking anywhere but at him.

Bolin looked over at her, concern in his eyes, and led her to the couch, while he sat on the floor in front of her leaning back on his arms. “What happened?” his voice was soft.

“Asami did a really good job at pretending to be dating me,” Korra said angrily. “When we got there she was always around me, and her hand was on my waist like all day, right? So after a day or two, when all of my family gathered, we had the dinner, and at dinner my mom starts telling all these freaking stories of when I was a kid, and they’re really embarrassing, but everyone basically knows them already, except Asami of course,” Korra began to talk faster and faster. “So what does she do? She tells my mom to tell more! And after my mom finished embarrassing me in front of her, Asami begins to tell them about what I do here! Like remember that time that I got stuck in the uniform after a match and had to sit there with my shirt over my head for two hours? That’s the one she goes for! Even Eska laughed! Bolin, she got Eska to laugh! And the whole time she has her hand on my thigh, or shoulder, or arm! And…”

“Korra! Slow down! That’s what she was there for,” Bolin intervened. “It sounds to me that she did a better job than Mako would have.”

“But- she- and her...” Korra didn’t know how to continue, her train of thought lost, so she settled for pouting.

“Look is that all that happened? It doesn’t sound so bad,” his voice was gentle.

“Bolin, I think I like her,” Korra said so softly it was barely audible, the pout disappeared from her lips, and instead tears threatened to fall.

Bolin’s eyes widened, “Is that why you’re so overworked? Korra, it’s ok. That’s not a bad thing. She’s a great girl, and she cares for you more than anyone. You know that.”

“Bo, when we were there, I noticed how nice it felt to be around her, and how happy I was when she held my hand. It wasn’t like that even with Mako. It make me feel warm, and nice, but the whole time the only thing I could think about was that I can never tell her how I feel,” Korra’s voice waivered as she spoke.

“Why not?”

“Because. I know she doesn’t like me that way and there’s nothing more off-putting than knowing that your friend has a crush on you because then it gets all awkward.”

“Am I your friend?”

Korra looked over at him, confused, “of course, why would you ask that.”

“Because I used to have a crush on you, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” Korra recalled her date with Bolin.

“And we’re like best friends now, and it’s not weird at all because we got through that right? So you shouldn’t hide how you feel from her, because all that it’ll do is make you two more distant.”

“Bolin…,” she didn’t get to finish her though.

There was a knock at the door. Bolin rested his palm on her knee comfortingly for a moment and stood up, Korra following him. As he opened the door, Asami smiled at him, then her eyes met Korra’s.

“Korra?”

She didn’t get to say more, as Korra briskly walked through the door, said “Hey Asami, sorry can’t chat, got to go,” frantically and bolted down the hall.

“What was that about?” Asami said, coming out of her stupor.

“So you know our plan to see if Korra likes you back?” Asami’s eyes widened as she nodded. “Let’s just say you should go after her.”

Asami’s face grew confused and then apprehending. “It worked?” she asked breathlessly. Bolin nodded with a smile and gestured for her to go after Korra. As Asami raced towards the exit to catch Korra, Bolin slipped back into his home and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Also I didn’t really plan this story out (or anything else I write because who need to think things through right?) so it’s taken on a life of its own. Didn’t even know that this was where this story was headed until I wrote it.

Korra stormed through the front doors of the building, and out into the street where Naga sat waiting for her. She was glad for the small breeze that surrounded her as the doors opened, helping her clear her head.

“Hey girl, let’s get out of here,” Korra murmured as she wiped her tear streaked eyes quickly and began to mount the polar-bear dog. Her hands gently gripped the soft, white tuffs of fur as she pulled herself up.

“Korra?!”

She froze as Asami called out her name, her leg halfway over the saddle. She hesitantly slid back down with a sigh, took a moment to compose herself and turned around with a grin plastered on her face.

“oh, hey there ‘Sami,” she chirped with fake enthusiasm. 

Asami jogged over to her stopping a few feet short of the girl.

“What was that?” Asami asked as she tried to catch her breath.

“What was what?”

Korra begged Asami with her eyes to drop it and let her go sulk back in her room on the island, away from her, alone. She knew that if this conversation continued then she would probably say either something really dumb or really mean, neither of which seemed like a good choice.

“You just ran out.” Their gazes met. Asami’s eyes widened as she looked at Korra’s eyes. “Were you crying?” 

“Who? Me? Crying?”

Korra tried to brush it off, waving her hand leisurely, her grin getting painfully wide, but Asami moved closer to her and gently placed her palm on her shoulder. Korra hated how wonderful she felt at the contact, remembering the small touches they exchanged at the South Pole, and she hated how her cheeks grew warm as the green gaze lingered on hers.

“What happened? Why were you at Bolin’s?” Her voice was so full of concern that it became painful for Korra knowing that she can never tell the woman in front of her how she felt. Asami really did care for her, but if Korra revealed how she felt and Asami didn’t reciprocate the feelings then their friendship would be ruined, and she couldn’t let that happen.

“Look, I had a situation and I talked about it with Bolin, so it’s all good now. I have to go Asami. Practice-and, um, stuff.” Korra began fidgeting with her arm bands, and nonchalantly moved out of Asami’s grasp. “I’ll-uh see you later?”  
Without waiting for Asami to respond she turned and with practiced precision mounted the fluffy beast. She was about to urge Naga to go when Asami spoke.

“Korra, I like you.”

Her voice was soft but Korra felt the resolve and conviction in her tone. Asami strode over to where Korra sat in confusion, and firmly took her hand. She began to pull her back down when Korra’s confusion changed to anger.

“Bolin put you up to this?! I told him that in confidence! It’s not fucking funny Asami!” Korra wrenched her hand put of the grasp and dropped down from Naga with a thud. How could Asami pretend to like her, didn’t she realize how much it hurt? She brought herself menacingly close Asami’s face, her features contorted in rage. “Do you know how much I like you? I like you a lot and the fact that you make a joke out of it…urgh!” Tears began streaming down Korra’s face again. She whipped around, stomping in aggravation, resulting in a boulder erupting from the ground and launching her up once again onto Naga. This time she managed to ride away. 

…

Korra leaned into the wind as they raced forward. She felt comfort from Naga’s long strides. She urged Naga to go faster and faster towards the pier, wanting nothing more than to get back to her room and stay there for the rest of eternity. Suddenly, in her peripheral, she spotted a satomobile passing her from the side. Asami gained on her and quickly took the lead. When she was several meters ahead she swerved into Korra’s path blocking the way. Korra knew that Naga could easily jump over the vehicle, but apparently the polarbear dog didn’t feel like doing that and instead came to a quick stop, her head slightly leaning over Asami. Korra pulled the reigns and dug her heels into the animal but Naga didn’t budge, instead it took out its tongue and licked Asami’s face.

“Damn it Naga!” Korra jumped off and began stomping around Asami’s car and towards the docks. If Naga wanted to side with Asami, then she could for all Korra cared. She would not give Asami the satisfaction of seeing her cry over some prissy, rich girl.

“Korra! Please stop!”

Korra tried to ignore the pangs in her chest as she kept walking.

“I liked you longer than you liked me!” Asami’s tone changed from pleading to angry. “Do you know how hard it was watching you and Mako be together?! To see you be with him when I wished for nothing more than for you to be with me?”

Korra froze. She broke up with Mako months ago, there was no way Asami really liked her for so long.

“And then he finally breaks up with you, and I was happy that he did! I was ecstatic! You know why? Because he didn’t deserve you! I did!”

Korra looked back against her will to see Asami just standing there, her fists clenched at her sides, glaring at Korra, while Naga rested at her feet.

“And you know what else? Bolin didn’t put me up to this, Mako did! That day at the ferry, he was never planning to go with you. It was always his intention to make me go because he said it was the only shot I would have with you! Freaking Mako knew how I felt! …so why didn’t you?” Asami trailed off then and finally dropped her gaze. Korra thought she saw a tear fall but she was too far away to be sure. “I liked you for a very long time Korra. Mako noticed. Bolin noticed. Hell, Naga freaking noticed!

“I shouldn’t have come with you. You clearly don’t know what you’re feeling, so I’ll leave you alone from now on. Good bye Korra.” She started to get back in her car.

As soon as those words left Asami’s mouth, Korra regretted everything. She didn’t know exactly what she regretted, just that she did. “Asami?” Her voice was a whisper. “I really didn’t know. Not until you made it feel real. I’m sorry.”

“Looks like we’re both sorry.” With that she drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Korra came back to her room, too exhausted after several hours of taking her anger out on the training field. She collapsed onto her bed and made a mental note to apologize to Pema and Tenzin for wrecking the training grounds in her state of frustration. How could Asami not understand why Korra behaved like she did? 

“Urghh!” she screamed into her pillow. “Damn it Asami! Why didn’t you just tell me!”

“Uh, Korra? Is everything ok?” The voice came from outside her room.

Korra looked towards her door, slightly embarrassed that Jinora heard her talking to herself. 

“No.”

“Can I come in?”

“Ok.”

Jinora carefully slid the screen over and stepped inside, closing it behind her. She walked over to Korra’s bed and sat on the edge.

“Did something happen between you and Asami?”

“Damn it, was I really loud?” Korra asked quietly.

“A little,” Jinora said with an amused smile.

“Ugh, sorry. It’s just that we got in a pretty bad argument today, and I don’t know what to do.”

“What did you guys argue about?”

Korra shot up from her spot, her face beet-red, and started flailing her hands in front of her. “It was nothing,” she chuckled nervously, “just, uh, car…stuff?”

“Oh spirits, did you turn her down? Korra why would you do that?” Jinora looked sincerely concerned, and very annoyed, as she look into Korra’s questioning eyes.

“Wait, what? You knew she liked me?” Was Korra the only person alive that didn’t see how Asami felt until she literally told her?

“Well, yeah. Ok I have to confess something. I sort of, kind of, maybe used Mako to help me get you two together.” Jinora no longer looked straight at Korra and instead opted to look at her shoes.

“You what?” Korra’s tone was strained, but frightfully calm.

Jinora side glanced at Korra sheepishly and started talking so fast that she resembled Ikki. “You two have been pining for each other forever. So I thought that I should take matters into my own hands.”

“How did you know I liked her if I didn’t even know that I liked her till like a few days ago?” Korra leaned in closer to Jinora, forgetting her anger and settling with desperation.

“Because of how you looked at her when she was around! It was the same as how Kai looks at me, or how Opal looks at Bolin. And you always talked about her, what she did and where you two went.”

“She’s my best girl friend of course I’ll talk about her! And anyway it was none of your business and also I’m going to kill Mako later and that’s on you as well.”

“I said I used him to help, not that he knows that I got him to do it. I just casually planted the idea that you’re happiest with Asami into his head and let it take course. I didn’t think that it would backfire like this though.”

Korra brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. “I didn’t turn her down,” Korra mumbled almost inaudibly, “I did something worse. I turned away her advances and then blamed her for how crappy I felt even though I knew what I was doing was wrong. Now she probably never wants to see me again, and I don’t know what to do.”

“Oh Korra, I’m sorry.”

“So am I.”

Jinora put her hand on Korra’s shoulder and deeply exhaled. “Here is what you are going to do. You are going to get up, go find her, apologize, and ask her out. And you will not chicken out or assume she doesn’t want to see you, unless she tells you that to your face. Do you understand?”

“But-”

“Korra, I have more knowledge on relationships than you do, so I am your senior on this topic.”

“What? No you don’t.”

“I have been in a strong and healthy relationship for almost four years, while you were on and off with Mako for six months when you were eighteen, and then spent the next three years thinking that you like Asami as a friend. I think I win this one.”

Korra looked unimpressed as she stood up and walked toward the door. “Fine ‘Love Doctor’”

“Gosh this is just like in my books,” Jinora said giddily as Korra left.

***

Korra was secretly grateful that Jinora made her get up and face Asami. She didn’t think she would be able to do so on her own. She decided not to take Naga, as she was still angry with that traitor, and walked to the pier. She steeled her nerves for her upcoming encounter with a very angry woman and dove into the water.

The cold seeped into her clothes as she propelled herself through the current, but she didn’t mind. It felt comforting to be in her home element. She swam as quickly as she could, using airbending to keep an air bubble around her lower face so as not to waste time going up for air, and soon she was approaching the beach that was closest to Asami’s estate. 

She catapulted herself out of the water and landed softly on land, dry as a turtleduck. Then got onto her air scooter and rode towards the mansion. On the way she spotted a flower shop and bought a bouquet of fire lilies. To make sure then didn’t get windswept she made an air pocket around them.

The closer she got to the mansion the more determined she felt. She was not going to leave until she properly apologized to Asami. She glided over the gates and up to the front entrance, and knocked on the heavy doors. She waited for several minutes, until a maid opened the door and peeked out.

“Can I help you Avatar Korra?”

“Is Asami here?” she asked as she fiddled with the flowers and scuffed the toe of her shoe on the concrete.

“Ms. Sato is in her office, but I’m afraid she’s not accepting visitors today.”

“Yeah that’s sort of my fault, but I still need to see her.”

“I’m sorry, Ms. Avatar, I was told not to let anyone up to Ms. Sato’s quarters.”

“Oh, ok. Thanks.”

As soon as the door was shut, Korra made her way around the side of the building and climbed up to Asami’s office balcony.

She walked up to the window pane and knocked softly. The curtains opened up and Asami looked out from behind them. Asami’s initial curiosity turned to a scowl as she realized what was happening and she dropped the curtains back into place. This annoyed Korra so she knocked much louder this time, but the glass door remained closed. Korra’s anger returned as she hit her fist into the glass in front of her repeatedly for nearly five minutes until Asami gave up and pulled the door open with force.

“What do you want Korra!” Asami screamed in her face.

“I want to apologize!” Korra screamed back.

“Apology not accepted!” said Asami as she tried to slam the door in Korra’s face, but Korra stopped it with her boot, which she almost regretted as pain shot up her leg, and pushed it back open. 

“Asami, just please hear me out,” Korra said in a more calm manner. She did not want this relationship to be like her old one, if she could even salvage it, so she promised herself that she would try not to get as worked up as she did around Mako. “Please.”

“Fine.” Asami leaned onto her desk and crossed her arms as she glared at the girl in front of her.

“I really am sorry Asami,” Korra pleaded.

“You done?”

“Asami shut up and listen!” Korra snapped. Asami’s eyes widened for a split second before reverting back to a glare. This was not going how Korra imagined it would go. “I’m sorry for yelling at you and for blaming you for things that you clearly weren’t doing.”

She took another look at the bouquet and held it out to Asami, whose gaze softened as she took it.

“And I’m sorry for not stopping you today from leaving. Mostly I’m sorry it took me this long to realize how I felt about you.” Korra looked Asami in the eyes, even though she really wanted to look anywhere but there. Asami sighed and her shoulders sagged.

“Korra, what you did was really unfair to me.” Unlike Korra she didn’t look into her eyes, but stared at the space just above her.

“Asami, you and Mako set up a ruse to see if I liked you. How is that fair? I felt miserable the entire trip, and I came back terrified of losing you because you might not feel the same.”

At this Asami finally looked at Korra. She looked ashamed. “I’m sorry.”

“Looks like we’re both sorry,” Korra said as she grinned.

Asami remembered her own words and laughed at Korra’s use of them. She dove forward and crushed her in a fierce hug, which Korra happily returned.

“Are we ok?” Korra asked.

“We’re ok.”

“So what does this mean for us?” Korra mumbled into the crook of Asami’s neck.

“Well we both like each other, that has been established, and we aren’t that mad anymore, so maybe we go on a date?”

“Wow Sato you move in fast.”

“I learned from you.” She chuckled.

“So where are you taking me on this date thing?”

“There’s this new place over on seventh that serves seventeen different types of meat.”

Korra leaned out of the hug and looked at Asami in awe. “Well what are we waiting for let’s go!”

She took Asami’s hand and led her out of the office.


End file.
